Au revoir
by ElizabethSH
Summary: Castle en a terminé. Il veut arrêter son travail au poste avec Beckett. Comment la série "pourrait"-elle se terminée?  très romancé   #Attention# MAJOR SPOILER pour Knockdown  3.13


« Où étiez-vous? » Demanda-t-elle. « J'ai essayé de vous joindre sur votre portable. Nous avons trouvé notre tueur. Vous ne devinerai jamais. » Dit-elle enthousiasmée, enivré par ce sentiment intense que l'on ressent après avoir résolu une affaire. Sentiment qu'il avait si souvent éprouvé lui-même et tenté de décrire.

Il avait l'air bizarre, préoccupé.

« On peut parler une minute? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?»

Il décida d'aller droit au but; « J'arrête. Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, détective. »

Ces propos lui firent l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Son expression changea. Ses pensées se chamboulèrent dans sa tête, elle fût incapable de faire, ne serais-ce, qu'une phrase complète, mais deux mots revenaient sans cesse; elle les dit à voix haute : « Au revoir? » Elle croisa les bras, le regard incrédule.

« Je vous ai suffisamment causé d'ennuis ces dernières années et j'ai fais plus de recherche qu'il ne m'en fallait. J'ai beaucoup appris à vos côtés, détective, nous avons eu nos moments, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Peut-être vous aiderais-je encore dans vos enquêtes, mais pas de façon aussi intensive. » Continua l'écrivain.

Les employés au douzième commencèrent à comprendre la nature des propos qui se discutaient entre le Détective Beckett et l'écrivain Richard Castle au centre de leur milieu de travail, certains malgré eux. Tous ralentirent leurs activités, devenant un peu moins subtiles et un peu plus attentifs au fur et à mesure que leurs doutes se confirmaient.

Elle tenta de garder la tête froide. « Vous en êtes sûre? Cette décision est réfléchie Castle? Ou ..

- Oui, j'ai bien réfléchit, j'arrête. »

Il se tenait droit devant elle, l'air très sérieux, elle ne pouvait prendre cet acte pour une autre de ses mauvaises blagues, bien qu'une part d'elle, pour une fois, espérais que s'en était une. Elle couvrit ses émotions chamboulées par une couverture professionnelle et lui tendit la main : « Ce fût un honneur Monsieur Castle. »

Il inspira profondément, puis prit sa main et la serra officiellement.

« Ce fût un plaisir, Détective Beckett, et tout l'honneur était pour moi »

Tous les employés du poste c'était maintenant immobilisés. Le Capitaine Montgomery était sortit de son bureau pour observer lui aussi la scène.

Ils se secouèrent la main et s'adressèrent un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu timide, mais approprié.

Tout deux avaient de la difficulté à croire que c'était aujourd'hui la fin de leur partenariat in-orthodoxe. Leur relation, bien que compliquée, les avaient toujours satisfait, dû moins essayaient-ils encore de s'en convaincre.

Ils restèrent un moment à se serrer la main, comme figés par le temps, refusant de descendre le rideau, de se laissé mutuellement partir.

L'assistance capta le malaise. Le capitaine Roy Montgomery s'approcha est invita Castle à lui serrer également la main. Vinrent ensuite les détectives Ryan et Esposito qui le serrèrent comme un frère et l'invitèrent à boire un de ses soirs, ce que Caslte accepta avec plaisir. Toute l'assistance s'approcha et lui firent ses adieux également.

Pendant ce temps, Katherine Beckett s'effaça, elle devait s'assoir, assimiler la nouvelle qui venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux et une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge, elle refoula les larmes, mais la boule resta. Elle s'adossa au dos de sa chaise et leva les yeux sur lui et regardait la scène devant elle, incapable de se concentrer.

« Allez tout le monde, remettez-vous au travail, ordonna le capitaine à contrecœur après plusieurs minutes, New York ne s'arrêtera pas de respirer plus longtemps. Allez, allez! » Il se tourna vers Castle alors que la foule se divisa et le libéra. Il lui serra à nouveau la main et lui rappeler de prendre soin de lui et qu'il pouvait toujours revenir faire un tour quand bon lui semblais, qu'il serait toujours le bienvenue. L'écrivain le remercia chaleureusement.

Castle eut un dernier regard pour Beckett, mais elle semblait déjà de retour à son travail. Cependant, elle sentit son regard, et leva doucement les yeux sur lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il allait se revoir, mais avec l'invitation du capitaine, la question devenait un peu stupide. Il hésita et ajouta simplement « Bonne chance, détective ». Puis, tourna les talons et pris le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Il culpabilisait affreusement; il aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui dire à quel point elle avait été importante pour lui, à quel point elle avait transformé sa vie. Lui qui était fatigué par son avant-dernière série de roman; elle était venue et l'avait sauvé, lui redonnant goût à ce qu'il aimant tant; écrire. Mieux encore, elle lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin. Elle lui avait donné une nouvelle vision de la recherche de la vérité. Elle avait fait tant de chose, en ne faisait rien de plus qu'être elle-même. Il l'aimait. Il avait refusé de l'admettre depuis toujours, par respect pour elle, mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que tout était terminé, il se permit de ressentir cette émotion; de mettre un mot dessus.

De son côté, elle détestait les au revoir, plus que tout, elle souhaitait qu'il s'en aille afin que cette torture cesse. « J'arrête » Avait-il dit. Ces mots, ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête. C'était fini. Elle savait désormais que son absence lui pèseraient, elle se rappela du sentiment lorsqu'elle l'avait semé de partir lorsqu'il avait ré-ouvert le dossier de sa mère, et elle se souvenait du manque qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était partit pour l'été dans son chalet dans les Hamptons. Elle allait souffrir encore, et le plus rapidement il partait, le plus rapidement elle pourrait commencer en guérir. Autant, au début de leur partenariat, elle espérait que le tout cesse le plus rapidement possible, autant ses derniers temps elle avait presque espéré qu'il ne dure éternellement. Richard Castle représentait autant le génie qu'elle admirait à travers ses romans, autant il représentait l'enfant enjoué qui parfois ensoleillait, parfois allongeait ses journées. Elle avait apprit à l'apprécier, tout entier. Il avait finit par devenir le plus proche de ce que certain appelle un meilleur ami, se comprenant sans mots, sans gestes, que par la force de deux esprits qui pensent de la même façon. Oui, sans aucun doute, il allait laisser un vide en elle.

Elle le considéra, relevant discrètement ses yeux du travail sur lequel elle essayait, en vain, de travailler et le regarda marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Net.

Il ferma les yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas clore ce chapitre de sa vie de cette manière. Et puis, une question le hantait depuis plusieurs semaines … depuis ce baiser. Ce baiser qui au départ se voulait inoffensif et qui n'avait pour autre but que de leur faire gagner du temps, de leur donner une chance, de donner une opportunité à Beckett. Pourtant, il n'avait pu en faire complètement abstraction. Non, il ne pouvait partir de cette façon!

En le voyant s'arrêter ainsi, Beckett ressentit une curieuse sensation dans la poitrine. En une fraction de seconde; elle avait réussit à nourrir l'espoir que ce n'était pas la complètement la fin.

« Vous avez oubliez quelque chose? » Demanda-t-elle de son bureau.

Les gens de la pièce tendirent l'oreille à nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas. Il serra les points, tourna les talons et commença à marcher dans sa direction d'un pas décisif.

« Détective Beckett, commença-t-il, excusez-moi, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir … »

Elle se leva, mi-intriguée, mi-apeurée.

« Savoir quoi? L'identité du tueur? Tenta-t-elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau, mais il faut que je sache!

- Quoi? »

C'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant qu'il mette une main sur son visage, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse avec fougue.

D'abord elle fût surprise. Sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir, elle se détendit et se laissa embrasser doucement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner suite, un flash lui rappela, les circonstances, l'endroit et l'audience (à nouveau TRÈS intéressée). Elle paniqua et le repoussa gentiment, mettant fin au baiser.

Confuse, elle ne pût formuler de question, mais il capta son interrogation. « Je devais savoir … commença-t-il, toujours à proximité, les yeux clos, cherchant ses mots, quelle était la portion de vraie dans le premier baiser. »

Elle n'était pas fâchée, trop sous le choc de ce revirement de situation. Elle se remit à respirer, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. « Vous avez votre réponse? » Le questionna-t-elle en guise de réponse, presque qu'essoufflé, la bouche sèche.

Il rouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans le sien, tenta d'y lire quelque chose, mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. « Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-il, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose lui non plus.

Elle sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne, qui était toujours à son visage.

« Au revoir, Castle. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix presque brisée.

Puis, il quitta et les gens se remirent au travail.

Elle se remit à son bureau, regarda les papiers devant elle, ne sachant plus trop quoi en faire. Elle essaya de les lire, mais elle ne retint rien.

« Hey, Beckett! L'interpella Esposito, à quoi vous jouez? »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Le gars est en amour par-dessus la tête et vous le laissez partir comme ça? »

Elle n'avait pas bougé; il ne parlait pourtant pas espagnol!

« Descendez donc le rejoindre, lui conseilla le détective Ryan, Il est le seul qui ignore que vous êtes folle de lui!

- Je ne suis pas … elle soupira, mes sentiments ne vous regarde pas! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Okay. Parfait. » Adjugèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils reprirent leur activité tranquillement, en l'a surveillant du regard subtilement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre au travail. Elle était ailleurs, pensive.

Ryan se leva de son siège et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse de café à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa la tasse sur son bureau.

« C'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un vous apporte un café, vous savez. »

Esposito, sourit à la tentative de son collègue. Beckett lui jeta un regard noir qui le chassa et le renvoya à son bureau; comme s'il avait peur de se faire mordre.

Après un moment, elle soupira bruyamment, et plongea son visage entre ses paumes.

Et puis, d'un coup elle se leva et pris la cage d'escalier.

Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire, la foule d'employés se précipita et appelèrent l'ascenseur.

Esposito, frappa Ryan sur l'épaule et lui dit : « Elle y va, vieux! ». Ils suivirent la foule, mais préférèrent prendre également la cage d'escalier, estimant qu'il ne rentrerait pas tous dans l'ascenseur.

«Castle! Attendez! » S'écria Beckett en sortant des escaliers au niveau du rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir du hall d'entrée, lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il se retourna, l'air confus, mais une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « Ai-je oublié quelque chose? » Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, déterminé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur ses pas et de marcher dans sa direction.

Une fois l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se contemplèrent du regard. « Non, c'est moi qui ai oublié quelque chose ! » dit-elle. Ils se sourirent et s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle fixa ses lèvres. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, pour l'avoir trop souvent écrit, il lui demanda : « Vous en êtes sûr?

- Taisez-vous Castle ! »

Elle agrippa le col de son manteau et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, il plaça ses mains dans son dos et leur baisers devinrent plus passionnelle, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Le gardien de sécurité du rez-de-chaussée les reconnus. Il se leva et réajusta sa casquette d'officier pour être certain que ce n'était pas lui qui hallucinais. Il eut un sourire en coin.

L'ascenseur annonça son arrivé au rez-de-chaussée et ses portes laissèrent sortir une foule pleine de gens, tandis que la cage d'escalier en laissa sortir d'autre. Certains se mirent à siffler, d'autre se mirent à applaudir.

Castle et Beckett durent mettent fins à leur ébats pour se retourner et faire face à la foule. Ils sourirent tous les deux et échangèrent encore quelques baisers. Désormais, ils savaient qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus.

FIN.


End file.
